1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known an image recording method with which ink is applied to an intermediate transfer body to record an intermediate image and the intermediate image is transferred onto a recording medium (hereinafter this method may be referred to as “intermediate transfer-type image recording method”). In recent years, with the increasing demand for high-speed recording, intermediate transfer-type image recording methods with which high-quality images are obtained even at high transfer rates have been the focus of the studies. According to intermediate transfer-type image recording methods, the efficiency of transferring intermediate images from intermediate transfer bodies to recording media significantly affects the quality of images obtained. Typically, in order to improve the transfer efficiency, an approach of using an ink that contains polymer fine particles (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-32721 or '721 document hereinafter) has been studied. '721 document discloses that the transfer efficiency is improved by using an ink that contains polymer fine particles having a lowest film forming temperature of 50° C. or higher and heating the ink to a temperature equal to or greater than the lowest film forming temperature during transfer.
However, studies conducted by the inventors have found that the ink containing polymer fine particles disclosed in '721 document could not create quality images such as those expected recently when recording is conducted at a high transfer rate.